Flameless atomic absorption spectrophotometry and neutron activation analysis have been used for quantitation of trace elements Pt, Ca, Fe, Li, and some others in biological tissues and fluids. The analyses are important in biochemical, pharmacokinetic and binding studies presently underway. Very sensitive analytical techniques are necessary, because in most instances the elements are present in trace concentration, and in many cases the sample size is very small as well.